Not the same
by Mai Valkov
Summary: When it snows, Goh gets fussy. Things have to be perfect, and he won't go out until they are.


Wow I haven't done any fanfics for some time, so excuse the lameness of this one. But I love MannenxGoh very much and think there should be more of it. Okies Goh has red eyes in this because he looks pretty with them (that's my only decent excuse XD apart from the fact that he has red eyes in the manga), and in this fic Mannen's 16 and Goh's 22.

Enjoy!

XXXX

It was a winter's morning, a thick layer of snow covering all of leafania whilst the sun sat in the sky. Sure it was cold, but it was a pretty sight nonetheless.

The youngest pair of knights took no time in exploring this new change in their world as they charged through the house before diving into the fluffy white blanket. As with every other winter the snow came deep, so deep that Hayate grumbled another complaint as a large amount of snow tumbled into the doorway. A coat was thrown his way by a laughing Sasame who told him to be quiet whilst pushing him forward. "Let's just go enjoy the snow hmm?"

"But it's cold! And the kids just throw snowballs at me. That's hardly enjoyable."

"It is to them." The sound knight replied with a simple smile, ushering the other further outside.

As their voices trailed off in the distance, only the kids' cheers were heard as they'd already begun their assault on the wind knight. This caused even Kei to smile, who sat his tea down then folded his arms, "You can't say he doesn't deserve it, but anyway, aren't you going outside as well?"

Red orbs glanced towards the light knight, "Nah, I'm staying here for a while."

"But I thought you liked the snow, despite being a fire knight." Kei spoke up, "Besides the kids will want you to join in soon."

"They'll have to wait a little longer then." Goh replied; stretching his arms out behind him then letting them drop down onto the table in front of him. "I still have some things to take care of."

Not in the mood to pry more information from the other, Kei nodded and got up out of his chair, grabbing his own coat and then making his way out into the snow. Red eyes followed his movements before gazing over at the staircase. He knew he wouldn't have to wait too long, he never did, and it would only be a few more minutes till _he _came charging down those steps and dragging the fire knight outside. This happened every year, which surprised Goh as to why the other knights remained oblivious to his reason for waiting.

In truth, Kei was right. Goh was a fire knight, yet he didn't mind snow. He'd had a few dangerous moments with the stuff after having pushed his luck and ended up being buried alive underneath it by Hayate. So it was understandable that he didn't love the stuff, although that wasn't the only reason. Goh had never mentioned to any of the older knights why it was that he would never go out in the snow at certain times, but to put it simply, if there was something missing, he'd never go outside.

"And that something's still missing…" The fire knight grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table. He eventually chose to pass some time gulping down his hot chocolate, knowing from experience that for unknown reasons his body was far more co-operative in cold weather after having drunk it. Setting the mug down on the tabletop he smiled as more excited cries could be heard from outside, "I guess they're not going easy on him this year." Goh laughed under his breath.

BANG.

Red orbs looked up, the fire knight's smile getting bigger. "About time!" More banging, and some faint grumbling sounds were coming from upstairs, followed by abnormal squealing and the sudden rush of feet. The bangs continued, just as Goh had predicted, down the staircase whilst the fire knight took this moment to wrap up warm before he'd be taken outside. As he finished he peered over his shoulder at the new arrival, smiling warmly. "Hey."

"GOH!!" The other yelled, his discovery getting the better of him. "Look! Outside!!"

"Yes. That's why I've been inside all this time, waiting for you Mannen."

The said boy grinned, having gotten ready to go outside. "Aww c'mon, let's go let's go!!" Goh rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be dragged along by the ice knight. As they begun to make a soft crunching sound with their footsteps in the snow the younger male spoke up, "But why do you always wait for me? You could've been out here having fun with the others ya know."

Blue orbs blinked when they came to a halt, the fire knight ruffling snowy hair before smiling. "Like I've always said, it's never the same without you." Pale cheeks flushed heavily, making the ice knight lower his head. "Oh…" In turn Goh laughed, giving the other a playful push, which caused Mannen to topple over onto the snow. "Stupid kid… but still very cute nonetheless."

Mannen frowned, pulling a small pout to go with it as his cheeks burned, even in such cold weather. "Jerk…" However the fire knight had already begun his escape, causing the other to laugh whilst rolling up a snowball. "Oh you're gonna get it now…"

XXX

So what d'ya think? Okies? I'll probably be writing more fics, (longer ones) if this turns out to be all right.

Reviews are loved very muchly. Hope ya enjoyed reading!


End file.
